1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is aerial toys of the flying saucer type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art toys that reliably made noises loud enough to be enjoyed by a child and looked like flying saucers as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,866 were not able to fly and such deficiency in performance was a serious detrement to a child's enjoyment thereof. Flying saucer like toys that did fly as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 did not make such loud noises and constituted a hazard when flown in crowded parks and like play areas.
While such toys simulating noise and appearance of space travel have been desired as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,860 the sound producing aspect has been deemed to require apparatus that was sufficiently heavy to preclude its ability to fly or/operation with repeated falls from height usually carried by a child.
The application of some of such structures as herein has been inhibited because of lack of appreciation of the feasibility of cooperative combination of some of features of each of such apparatuses with modifications thereby and additions thereto to produce effects heretofore not accomplished.